Darkius:Chapter 5
Blue Cauldron, 5:57 A.M. Link(OOT) woke up screaming, and had to cover up his mouth to avoid waking everybody up. He saw Tatl, Tael, and Navi on the floor playing Old Stalfos. O_O "Something tells me you got the Old Stalfos." -_- The Hero of Twilight was also awake, and he and the Hero of Time whispered to each other. The Hero of Time asked what he knew about Darkius. "Not too much." Hyrule Castle Garden Darkius was examining the Garden, but couldn't see his targets anywhere and looked at the several dead Hyrulean Knights lying around, and saw a small piece of green cloth. He knew his prey was here. He turned around and blew down the doors and dragged Malon with him back to Kakariko Village. Blue Cauldron doors, 6:00 A.M. The Hero of Time, The Hero of Twilight, Skull kid, Navi, Tatl, and Tael approached Epona, and since Leank needed to ride on Epona, Skull kid created a Deku Horse, and everyone looked at him, confused. "Skull kid, something tells me that you kept some powers even when Majora was defeated." "Same here. Lets go." "Not so fast..." said a voice. The 7 looked up to see a Demon resembling the Fierce Deity. "DARKIUS!" "That's right, now I have found you. I challenge you! Lets finish what I couldn't do so many years ago!" Darkius swung his sword downwards and performed a Hurricane Spin. Link backflipped away, but got backed into a wall. Before Darkius was about to finish him, Link pulled out a sword he got from Navi long ago, the Overhacker, and he impaled Darkius in the neck. He looked down at the sword in his neck, and he fell over. He began to limp, and asked, '"Where in Stormos's Hurricane did you get that thing?!"' "It's called a '''gift'". 'With the Overhacker or not, you won't stop me! You will have to defeat me at my Castle if you want to stop me!" With that, he grabbed Malon by her hair as she attempted to escape, and jumped into the air. Two demonic Bat-like wings spread out of his back, and he soared off into the sky, heading North. "... Well, what are we waiting for?! Lets get that demon and-" "THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU WENT LIKE WOOPAIN! AND YOU WERE LIKE, HEEYAAA! AND YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE KILLED AND YOU PULLED OUT OVERHACKER AND WENT EEEAARRGH!!! Then you stabbed him! Everyone looked at Tael in confusion. "Tael, what the heck are you doing?" "Sorry..." The second he said that, several black poles with strange designs on them landed around everyone, and walls of energy appeared in between each one, forming a large fighting ring. three Shadow Stalfos landed in front of them. They then spoke to each other, and the two of them split up, one going after Link, one going after Skull kid, and one going after Leank. Link managed to chop off the head of one easily, then kicked it into the well. Leank had a bit trouble with it, but was able to roll around the Stalfos fighting him. It was a bit tricky, and it turned around in time to block Leank's attack. He then pretended to slash at his head, but instead slashed Leank's shoulder. Leank screamed and fell to his knees. The Stalfos walked around him, checking for more weapons. Skull kid floated above the Stalfos fighting him and kicked it. Now behind it, he pelted it with magic bolts, then shot blue bindings out of his right hand and used them to swing the Stalfos around like a flail, and smashed it into the Stalfos Leank was fighting. He then tears off its head and throws the body down the well, where it collides with the other Stalfos' head, and they each attempt to fuse with each other. Leank then quickly grabs his sword off the ground and chops off its head. he then rips off the ribs off the Stalfos and and sticks them in the Stalfos' head. he then throws it into the air and allows Skull kid to hit the head with his new weapon, the '''Skull flail', which is what he made when he ripped off the Stalfos' head. The impaled head is then knocked far into the air and down the well. Link then tosses a bomb down it, destroying the severed Stalfos pieces down there. ''Click here for Chapter 6 '' Category:Action Category:Adventure